


The Art of War

by Bluezinthos



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of the deliciously devious Henry Parrish of Sleepy Hollow.  His thoughts as he sits alone with his model of the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at easing into fanfiction after an eight year hiatus, and I lay the blame solely at the feet of Orlando Jones and his evil Tumblr account.

**The Art of War**

_Bluezinthos_

 

The art of war is subtle.

_A flick of the brush changes green leaves to gold._

It is planned with meticulous care.

_Rather like tending a rare and delicate flower._

Discord is coaxed along, subliminally initiated, drawn out so that each seed planted and each action taken are seamless.

_Much like training ivy along a trellis._

Ah, but he longs for so much more. Anger, pain, revenge, vengeance. He was promised it would come to him. But still his “Father” walks free. While he builds an army, recruits unwitting soldiers to the cause, he receives nothing in return. It is not praise he desires, but the satisfaction that he has been denied.

_He was betrayed!_

_Betrayed by death!_

_Betrayed by the witches coven!_

_Betrayed by God Himself!_

A tear falls unnoticed onto the tiny wooden replica of the church whose name he’s taken as his own.

_War demands payment._

They will live, it is Moloch’s command, but the voice inside him is too strong to ignore. They must suffer for their sins. And since going through his dear “Mother” is forbidden at the moment, then perhaps it is time to try a different path.

He flicks over the replica of the Sleepy Hollow Police Department and smiles.


End file.
